Fraggle Rock (Archaia)
Fraggle Rock is a comic book series launched in spring 2010 by Archaia Studios Press based on the world of Fraggle Rock. The Fraggle Rock comics are published in an eight-inch by eight-inch format, a size that Archaia has used for its Mouse Guard (David Petersen) series. In contrast to Roger Langridge's The Muppet Show comics, the series is an anthology of tales set in Fraggle Rock, combining long and short stories, rather than a major continuing arc. Each issue also featured activity pages created by Katie Cook - such as teaching how to draw the character, how to make radish stamps, or how to build Doozer structures.Nerdiest-Kids.com Volume 1 (2010) Free Comic Book Day issue :Release date: May 1, 2010 Image:Fcbdfragglecomic.jpg|Free Comic Book Day issue (Jake Myler) *"Boober the Doozer" written by Nichol Ashworth and illustrated by Jake Myler *"The Birthday Present" written by Sam Humphries and illustrated by Jeremy Love It was promoted by a live appearance of Red Fraggle, Karen Prell, and the creative team behind "The Birthday Present". Issue #1 :Release date: April 28, 2010 Image:Fragglecomic.jpg|cover A (Jeff Stokely) Image:Fragglecomic1a.jpg|cover B (Jeffrey Brown) Image:FraggleRock-Comic1of3-2010-RetailerSummitVariant.jpg|Retailer Summit variant (Jeremy Love) *"A Throne of My Own" written by Heather White and illustrated by Jeff Stokely *"Time Flies" written and illustrated by Katie Cook *"Red's Big Idea" written and illustrated by Jeffrey Brown Issue #2 The issue features a story where a cat escapes Doc's workshop through the hole in the wall and ends up trapped in Fraggle Rock.Nerdiest-Kids.com :Release date: May 26, 2010 Image:Fragglerockcomic2.jpg|cover A (Jake Myler) Image:Fragglecomic2b.jpg|cover B (Katie Cook) *"A Visitor From Outer Space" by Leigh Dragoon and illustrated by Jake Myler *"Different Tastes" written by Adrianne Ambrose and illustrated by Joanna Estep *"The Convincing of Convincing John" written by Neil Kleid and illustrated by Fernando Pinto Issue #3 :Release date: June 23, 2010 Image:Fragglecomic3.jpg|cover A (Joanna Estep) Image:Fragglerock3b.jpg|cover B (Amy Mebberson) *"Where Have All the Doozers Gone?" written by Adrianne Ambrose and illustrated by Joanna Estep *"Party, Doozer Style!" written by Grace Randolph and illustrated by Whitney Leith *"To Catch a Fwaggle" written by Bryce P. Coleman and illustrated by Michael DiMotta Volume 2 (2011) Issue 1# :Release date: January 19, 2011 Image:Fragglecomic2.1b.jpg|cover A (Chris Lie) Image:Fragglecomic2.1a.jpg|cover B (David Petersen) *"Wembley and the Great Dream-Capade!" written by Grace Randolph and illustrated by Chris Lie *"Boober and the Ghastly Stain" written by Jake T. Forbes and illustrated by Mark Simmons *"Brave Sir Wembley" written by Joe LeFavi and illustrated by Cory Godbey Issue #2 :Release date: January 26, 2011 Image:Fragglecomic2.2a.jpg|cover A (Heidi Arnhold) Image:Fragglerock2.3a.jpg|cover B (Ross Campbell) *"The Meaning of Life" written by Joe LeFavi and illustrated by Heidi Arnhold *"The Fraggle Who Cried Monster" written by Jason M. Burns and illustrated by Chandra Free *"The Perfect Words" written by Tim Beedle and illustrated by Ross Campbell Issue #3 :Release date: April 13, 2011 Image:Fragglecomic23a.jpg|cover A (Katie Cook) Image:Fragglecomic23b.jpg|cover B (Lindsay Cibos) *"My Gift is My Song" written and illustrated by Katie Cook *"Shopping with Silly Creatures" written by Katie Strickland and illustrated by Lindsay Cibos *"Red's Chomp-a-thon" written by Paul Morrissey and illustrated by Nichol Ashworth Monsters from Outer Space! :Release date: September 21, 2011 Monsters from Outer Space.jpg *Written by Mel Caylo, Heather Nuhfer and Katie Strickland, with art by Jake Myler *Additional sketch by Katie Cook Mokey's Inspiration The issue is packaged as an exclusive within the 30th anniversary box set. :Release date: May 14, 2013 FraggleRockComic-Mokey'sInspiration-(April2013).jpg *Written and illustrated by Nichol Ashworth, colored by Lucas Marangon *Additional activity pages by Katie Cook Volume 3 (2018) Issue #1 :Release date: May 9, 2018 Image:Fraggle-Rock-001-CVR-Main-768x768.jpg|cover A (Jared Callum) Image:Fraggle-Rock-001-CVR-Variant-768x768.jpg|cover B (Jared Callum) *"Mokey Loses Her Muse" written and illustrated by Jared Callum Issue #2 :Release date: June 20, 2018 Image:Fraggle-Rock_002_PRESS_1-768x768.jpg Fraggle comic 02 Jake Myler.jpg|Jake Myler *"The Rough Side of the Rock" written and illustrated by Jay Fosgitt, colored by Joana Lafuente Issue #3 :Release date: July 18, 2018 Image:Fraggle-Rock_003_A_Main-768x768.jpg|cover A (Art Baltazar) Image:Fraggle-Rock_003_B_Subscription-1024x1024.jpg|cover B (Jake Myler) *"Where is It?" written and illustrated by Art Baltazar Issue #4 :Release date: August 29, 2018 Image:FraggleRock_004_A_Main-768x768.jpg|cover A (Katie Cook) Image:FraggleRock_004_B_Subscription.jpg|cover B (Jake Myler) Image:FraggleRock_004_C_Variant.jpg|cover C (Jake Myler) *"Rock Hopping" written and illustrated by Katie Cook See also * Fraggle Rock, Marvel Comics' 1985-1986 run of Fraggle comics * Fraggle Rock: Journey to the Everspring Sources External links * Mouse Guard/Fraggle Rock "Free Comic Book Day 2010 Edition" Preview (PDF file) * ToughPigs preview of volume 1, issue 1 * ToughPigs preview of volume 1, issue 2 * ToughPigs preview of volume 1, issue 3 * ToughPigs preview of volume 2, issue 1 * ToughPigs preview of volume 2, issue 2 * ToughPigs preview of volume 2, issue 3 * ToughPigs preview of Fraggle Rock (2018), issue 1 * ToughPigs preview of Fraggle Rock (2018), issue 2 * ToughPigs preview of Fraggle Rock (2018), issue 3 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics Category:Fraggle Rock Books Category:Archaia